


Bling him home

by Burntblackfeathers



Series: Writing Games [22]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burntblackfeathers/pseuds/Burntblackfeathers
Summary: “I’ve already lost her once. I won’t lose her again.” (7 minutes)
Series: Writing Games [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1326800
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Bling him home

“You know, I think that this cat is more bell than animal.”

Lyn sat, her cat, her perfectly appropriately proportioned cat thank you very much in between her legs as she added another name tag to the collar. “They’ve come off before, and she was on her own for days. I’ve already lost her once. I won’t lose her again.”

Cal sighed, sitting down across from her to pat Helen. “And, like, I get that. But also, the poor thing can hardly lift her head for all the bling you’ve given her.” 

Helen meowed, pressing her head forward against Cal’s hand. They were conspiring together, Lyn could tell. 

She tutted, “Helen is fine, and none of these are actually heavy, see?” She said, passing them one of the plastic tags. “I just-”

“Yeah, I know.” Cal said, softly, “but uh also, it’s not really about Helen is it?”

“Cal,” she said, sitting back, “Can I just turn my cat into a jewellery stand in peace without you bringing up-”

“It’s about Tash, yeah.” They said, still patting Helen as if they weren’t trying to discuss anything at all. 

“It’s not about Tash. This is completely different.”

“Because Helen is your cat and Tash is a person?”

“No, because-” She sighed, putting the tags down. “Because Helen came back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cats and angst! Comment, make my day!  
> I have a tumblr too, @burntblackfeathers and @pentopaperhandstokeys


End file.
